


The Rescue

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [27]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Magic, blood cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cai Hawke is willing to do anything to rescue Fenris from his captors. Even if that means killing or being killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xNoLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNoLights/gifts).



> For my friend, Cai! Thanks for being so wonderful!

The ground quaked beneath her feet with each step she took. Her anger had become an entirely new force, making everything around her shake, almost as if it feared her wrath. Electricity crackled in her outstretched hands, hitting the first man who reached for his sword. He dropped to the ground dead as the pungent scent of his scorched flesh filled the air. The guardsman beside him yelped in fear and took off into the cave he was supposed to guard from invaders. At least his flight told her where they were holding Fenris. It made things easier.

Cai Hawke would get him back if it was the last thing she did.

She had been expecting the mages, of course. The moment she stepped into the darkened cave, fire flew in her direction. Her anger made her reflexes almost supernatural. She lifted her hands, freezing the fireball in midair. The frozen flames felt to the ground immediately and shattered against the rocks, charred stone all that was left of the fire. The mage who had cast the spell attempted another but Cai muttered an incantation under her breath. The mage stopped, his body frozen solid. His eyes stared out of his statuesque pose, terror having taken him.

Cai walked past him, ignoring the mage completely. She could have killed him, but she wouldn’t if she could help it. Unless they hurt Fenris… Then she’d be back for him.

The caves were pitch black. She couldn’t see more than a few inches in front of her face. Grumbling, she conjured a wisp, letting the tiny glowing orb float a few feet in front of her, leading the way through the cave as it illuminated her path. She was surprised to find no one else attempting to stop her. She had expected more mages, another guardsman at the very least, but there was nothing. There was no one.

Fear gripped her, spurring her forward faster. There was only reason that no one would be attempting to stop her. There was nothing left for her to find. The earth shuddered again, rocks falling from the cave walls. If Fenris was hurt or dead, those who were responsible would pay. None would leave this place alive.

The wisp disappeared at the first sight of light. Cai paused, her heart thundering loud in her chest. Sweat beaded along her temple and she wiped it away, trying to calm herself. She didn’t know what she would find when she continued, but she had to be prepared for anything. Steeling her nerves, Cai lifted a hand, a spell ready on her tongue.

The section of cave she entered was lit by a small fire. The smoke had drifted out of the cave through a crack in the wall. As she passed it, Cai could feel a cool breeze seeping in. It did nothing to settle her nerves, but it did help cool the sweat on her skin. Her eyes next found the remnants of a camp. Bedrolls and cooking equipment were scattered across the floor. Their usual occupants weren’t sleeping, or eating, or even prepared for a fight. They were already dead.

The blood from their corpses had dripped from their wounds and left a large crimson puddle beneath them. Their deaths had been caused by an enormous and sharp sword. A sword much like the one that Fenris carried. But there was no sign of the man she loved.

Cai’s footsteps paused when a shuffling came from the darkness on the other side. She whispered an incantation and electricity pulsed in her hand, ready for whatever she commanded of it. It was only when the shadows coalesced into the very person she had been searching for, did she release the spell.

A strangled cry came from her throat and she threw herself into his arms, not caring that he was still covered in blood. “Fenris!”

The elf chuckled when her arms wrapped around his neck. “Hawke, what are you doing here?”

Cai squeezed him tightly, terrified that if she let go, he would disappear forever. “What are you talking about? I’m here to save you!”

“By yourself?” He asked, the surprise in his voice obvious. Fenris never tried to hide anything from her. Not anymore. He took the moment to set her on the ground. His large green eyes met hers, worry in them at the sight of her. “Cai, where is everyone?”

“I couldn’t wait for them.” She told him in a rushed voice, taking every opportunity to touch his hair, his face… anywhere that didn’t have the lyrium brand. “I needed to find you.”

Fenris smiled, a brilliant one that made all of her fears disappear in an instant. “I am here.” His words assured her of the truth and he folded her into his arms again, holding her as close as his armor would allow it.

Cai sniffed back tears, loving the feel of Fenris’ strong arms around her body. They brought the feeling of hope, of home, and of happiness back to her. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn’t bound and that his captors lay a few feet away, slaughtered. With a strange noise in her throat, she pulled back and meet his gaze once again. “Fenris… How did you…” Her voice trailed off but she waved towards the bodies, a question on her face.

“They didn’t stand a chance. If I’d known you were coming…” Fenris shrugged and took her hand. “I would’ve waited.”

Cai snorted, his words making her feel better. At least, he still had a sense of humor. At least, she still had him. “Don’t ever disappear like that again.”

Her voice didn’t leave any room for argument. Fenris nodded. He had felt that same fear for her life once before. He’d do anything to keep it from happening again. “Promise.”


End file.
